Since CE program activities began in 1982, the Center for Occupational and Environmental Health has developed a popular, innovative, and well-respected core CE program; has coordinated the additional CE offerings of diverse ERC academic programs on three University campuses (UC Davis, UC San Francisco, and UC Berkeley); and has successfully involved numerous professional organizations, state agencies, community-based groups, and health care providers in occupational health issues. The CE program is widely known and recognized as the source for continuing professional education in occupational safety and health in the Northern California region. During the last year alone, the CE program trained 3,013 professionals, 600% over the required yearly targeted number of trainees for an ERC. In the past three-year grant period, 9,350 professionals have been trained. The CE program now has a slate of online seminars and also online classes on pesticides. The core CE program annually presents a broad selection of courses for physicians, nurses, industrial hygienists, safety specialists, and other practicing professionals. Nearly all courses offer CE credit through professional accrediting bodies such as the American Board of Industrial Hygiene and the Board of Certified Safety Professionals. In addition, the CE program is an approved provider of long standing for the California Board of Registered Nursing and the California Medical Association's Institute for Medical Quality. The CE program is also an approved provider of Qualified Medical Evaluator CE through the California Division of Workers' Compensation Medical Unit. The program is also accredited by California Occupational Safety and Health Administration to hold asbestos training and by the California Department of Health Services to give lead paint training. Over the past three-year grant period the CE/HST program has provided professional education for an impressive number of regional health and safety professionals. A total of 9,350 occupational health and safety professionals were trained in various CE/HST courses. Of those there were, 1,858 physicians, 988 nurses, 1,731 industrial hygienists, and 951 safety professionals. An additional 3,833 professionals fell into the other category. The other category represents a variety of groups. Most are firefighters, lead and asbestos consultants and contractors, ergonomists, physical and occupational therapists, and human resource managers, but there are research scientists, toxicologists, health and safety trainers, and many other professions represented. Private industry and academic institutions continued to be the largest employer category. However federal, state, and local government employers have provided and will continue to provide over a quarter of course attendees. In the future, another category will be counted-NGOs or nongovernmental organizations.